Jogger Ghost
The Jogger Ghost (also known as The Phantom Jogger) Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.23). Paragraph reads: "Each time it manifested, the Phantom Jogger could actually be seen checking its pulse as though it still had a beating heart." was the spirit of a man who had jogged near Central Park in life. History Primary Canon History After dying, likely quickly and tragically, this man either did not realize he had died and continued to jog at his former haunt near the Reservoir in Central Park, as he was seen checking his pulse shortly before being captured, or he just retained his hobby. Unfortunately, he often appeared in bright daylight, frightening those going for a nice stroll. He also had a habit of pushing people out of his way to clear his path. The Ghostbusters eventually trapped him by simply laying a Trap in his path and having Peter Venkman wait nearby in disguise to strike the activation foot pedal upon on Ray Stantz's signal, leaving the park a little safer for the citizens of NYC. Secondary Canon Insight Editions The Jogger's origins were undiscovered but based on the habit of checking its pulse, it was believed he died a sudden death like a heart attack. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.23). Paragraph reads: "It's most likely that the Jogger wasn't aware that it had actually passed on, which isn't uncommon in the case of an instantaneous death---a sudden heart attack could have killed the Jogger before he had the chance to register his own passing (for more on this type of entity, see the entry on confused spirits on page 34)." The Jogger manifested several times each day on Central Park's running paths. Runners and horses were scared by its sudden appearances but the ghost started out as mostly benign. However, as it appeared more and more, the ghost became more aggressive and even began shoving runners out of its way. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.23). Paragraph reads: "The Jogger manifested several times each day, and although its sudden appearance would spook other runners and occasionally the horses on the bridle paths, it was mostly benign. However, the more it appeared, the more aggressive it became, until it resorted to shoving others out of its path." The Ghostbusters were able to easily calculate the time of its next manifestation thanks to its predictable routes. Peter sat on a park bench near the reservoir with a Trap and captured it. Behind the Scenes Initially, the Jogger Ghost was photographed to look very white and extremely bright. But it was decided he would be toned down and more contrast would be added. The jogger became a study in how to use contrast mattes and how to extract contrast from the negative when it wasn't there. The crew had to figure out by themselves how to balance the background plate and the action in the scene just right. Eisenberg, Adam (November 1989). Ghostbusters Revisited, Cinefex magazine #40, page 21. Cinefex, USA. Jim Fye also portrayed the Jogger Ghost in Central Park. He was covered in white makeup and photographed against a bluescreen for subsequent compositing into a live action plate. Eisenberg, Adam (November 1989). Ghostbusters Revisited, Cinefex magazine #40, page 17 footnote. Cinefex, USA. Trivia *On page one of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2, the male jogger accosted by Gareth Dibello is visually based on the Jogger Ghost. Classification Secondary Canon Insight Editions The Jogger Ghost is an anchored Class III Corporeal. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.23). Paragraph reads: "CLASS III. CORPOREAL, BUT SEMI-TRANSPARENT. ANCHORED TO CENTRAL PARK." The type of entity it is is a confused spirit. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.23). Paragraph reads: "It's most likely that the Jogger wasn't aware that it had actually passed on, which isn't uncommon in the case of an instantaneous death---a sudden heart attack could have killed the Jogger before he had the chance to register his own passing (for more on this type of entity, see the entry on confused spirits on page 34)." Appearances Primary Canon Ghostbusters II *Chapter 12: Two in the Box Secondary Canon Real Ghostbusters Starring in Ghostbusters II *Part 2 Insight Editions *Tobin's Spirit Guide **Section I: Ghosts of New York ***Page 23 References Gallery Primary Canon Jogger.png| GB2film1999chapter12sc087.png| GB2film1999chapter12sc089.png| Secondary Canon RGBsiGB2pt2PeterRayGhostJoggersc01.png|Jogger Ghost as depicted in NOW Comics The Real Ghostbusters starring in Ghostbusters II part 2 Gfs_85393_2_3_mid.jpg|The Jogger Ghost in the film's Game Boy game joggerghost ngb2nes.jpg|The Jogger Ghost in the NES version of the New Ghostbusters II Video Game PhantomJoggerInsight01.jpg|As seen on page 23 in Tobin's Spirit Guide Category:Ghosts Category:GB2 Characters Category:RGB NOW Comics Characters Category:IE:TSG Characters Category:Media Class 3 Category:GBW Characters